forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
House Fey-Branche
| leader = Matron Mother Byrtyn Fey (?-1367 DR-1484 DR-?) | symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = 1367 DR: 12 nobles, 300 soldiers, 400 slaves | alignment = | races = Drow | allegiances = House Baenre | enemies = House Duskryn ; House Melarn, House Vandree | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Fey-Branche | source = }} House Fey-Branche was the fifth house of the drow city of Menzoberranzan in 1484 DR. Activities House Fey-Branche served as a lackey to a number of houses, most notably House Baenre, hoping to curry favor with them. Headquarters House Fey-Branche was based in a defensive, triangular shaped compound in the Narbondellyn district of Menzoberranzan. The outer part of the compound consisted of a very high adamantine wall and the only entrance was a single gate. Anyone who approached within 30 feet of the walls in any area other than the gate were shot with lightning bolt spells. Shriekers throughout the compound also called out alarms if anyone not wearing the house insignia was seen. Three towers anchored each corner of the compound and were used for defensive purposes. Within the walls were four main sets of buildings: slave pens (for about 400 slaves), a temple to Lolth (where the noble females lived), troop quarters (for about 200 soldiers), and family quarters (housing the rest of the house's commoners and male nobles). History House Fey-Branche was one of the oldest houses of Menzoberranzan, having been formed around −2500 DR. However, it experienced a great deal of bad luck over the centuries, especially the nobles, who have died in untimely accidents or assassinations. During the Sable Years, House Fey-Branche began as eleventh house. However, it moved up to the eighth house by 1367 DR. House Fey-Branche was for many years the sixth house. In 1484 DR, it became the fifth house after the departure of House Xorlarrin to Q'Xorlarrin. In 1372 DR, the Fey-Branche contingent was destroyed at the Pillars of Woe. In 1484 DR, First Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre dined at House Fey-Branche for the Festival of the Founding. During the gathering, the Yor'thae of Lolth appeared, an indication that Quenthel was in Lolth's favor. That same year, Minolin Fey married Gromph Baenre, the Archmage of Menzoberranzan, and carried his child. The child was to be named Yvonnel and would become Quenthel's successor. Members * Byrtyn Fey: Matron mother in 1367 DR and in 1484 DR. * Minolin Fey (Minolin Fey-Branche ): First Priestess. Mistress of Arach-Tinilith in 1484 DR and later wife of Gromph Baenre. * Calagher Fey-Branche: House patron in 1484 DR. * Geldrin Fey (G'eldrin Fey-Branche): House weapons master in 1484 DR and former classmate of Andzrel Baenre. * Zeknar Fey-Branche: House wizard in 1484 DR. * Halavin Fey-Branche: Matron mother in 1338 DR. Appendix References Fey-Branche Category:Houses of Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in Narbondellyn Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Organizations in Narbondellyn Category:Organizations in Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in the Northdark Category:Organizations in the Upperdark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations